Pushover
by Red-Like-Lithium
Summary: Take two individuals whose best assets are stubbornness and competitiveness and what do you get? One awkward heck of a Pocky Game. {AnxietyShipping request.}


_A/N: Hi gaiz~ Hope you like badly written fluff :D I'm such a noob at this sort of stuff..._

_Requested by K.I.T.T. RIDER. Once again, I apologize for how long this took~ ;^; I'm such a b*tch... Everything kept interfering with finishing this._  
_'Tis a Pocky one-shot to help a friend in need feel better:3 Nee-chan is very nice and demanding. Enjoy~_

* * *

**Pushover**

* * *

.

_"No way in hell."_

_"You're such a pussy."_

_"_Urusai_!"_

.

* * *

.

It was growing late, the sky already painted a jet black, littered with city smoke and struggling stars, wishing to be seen. The air was cool with a slight breeze shifting through it. The lights of Heartland were beautiful, illuminating the horizon with colors of all kinds. But then, it was like that almost every night. It was a pretty sight, through-and-through.

Droite balanced on the railing that lined the balcony of the third floor of the building, feet dangling over the edge, enjoying the refreshing atmosphere. Strands of dark hair tickled her cheeks as the wind picked up a tad, then backed off once more. Though it wasn't strong enough to disturb her clothing, a small, white jacket and skirt with black leggings, undershirt, and gloves.

She heard a soft rustling as the sliding door opened behind her, then closed. She moved to face that direction and was greeted with a teenager also turning around, though slipping as his socks hit the tile of the terrace. He cursed under his breath, regaining his balance and a piece of his dignity. He glared up when Droite stifled a chuckle.

"What are you doing out here?"

Kaito leaned his weight onto one leg, focusing on something _other_ than her, and seemed to ponder his words a moment. "Well...it's like they said."

Droite lifted a brow at him, waiting patiently as he pulled his arm out from behind his back. She hadn't even noticed he'd been hiding it until then.

"I don't back down from a challenge," Kaito shrugged, holding out a single Pocky stick. Then he scowled. "Why do we put up with them?"

"They're actually sweethearts," she claimed. That was something he already knew, though. After a second, Droite caught herself simply staring at the chocolate-coated biscuit strip in utter astonishment. "I thought...you were backing out of this one..."

Kaito tilted his head slightly, mouth shaped in his usual frown. "You didn't think I was going to do that _in front_ of them, did you?" She pursed her lips in exasperation.

"That's the point of the challenge, _baka_."

He rolled his eyes disapprovingly, taking a seat on one of the two chairs set out on the veranda, pushing the table out of the way. "And look at all the damns I give."

Droite couldn't help but giggle at that, lowering herself off of the rails and walking over to join him. "They'd have left the room if we'd really agreed, you know." Stiffly, she settled into the chair next to Kaito, fidgeting in a way she hoped he couldn't detect. "So...have you ever played this before...?"

He stole a look up at her, holding up the pocky in his fingers. "Never." She shook her head at him, biting back a witty insult because she hadn't tried this poor excuse for an activity either. He was talking again, in that low tone of his. "Grabbed this when no one was looking."

Droite smiled at him. "Well, ready?"

He shrugged, proceeding to bite at the end of one side of the candy, offering the other end to her. Before relenting, she told him one last thing. "I'm not a pushover when it comes to things like this."

His smirk must have been the equivalent to '_Neither am I_'.

As soon as she joined him at the ends, Droite blinked in surprise to see the pink tint coloring his pale cheeks, illuminated in the overhead lights and moon. Was he..._embarrassed_? If anything, the young woman found it utterly hilarious, though she kept her face even. She was one to talk, with her nervous playing with her fingers in her lap.

For the next few moments, they took careful turns nibbling at the ends of the Pocky, gradually growing closer to eat other. A bead of sweat trickled down Kaito's cheek and Droite could feel her neck muscles tightening. This was..._really_ awkward...

The closest relationship she and Kaito had was hanging out with Gauche and Haruto as a group, occasionally bumping into each other when either was visiting the other town, and having dinner once because they'd gotten _completely_ lost downtown and were starving. That was the extent, really. But it was like that bastard claimed, he never backed down from a challenge. And neither did she, so...

It may have been the antsy, edgy atmosphere, but the rate of which they were coming together was speeding up. The taste of bitter-sweet chocolate was on Droite's tongue, and it wasn't unpleasant.

The two young adults came to another pause when their noses touched lightly.

Kaito flicked his dark gaze up at her and seemed to ask permission for something. Droite furrowed her eyebrows a bit, then smiled around the candy stick and dipped her chin ever so slightly.

A gleam of rivalry emitted in his eyes and she couldn't help but return it. Hell, she had to settle the score with him. They already tied at culinary skills and every video game they'd ever actually sat down to play. There was no way she was going to lose at this. Not after he was already a better Duelist than her.

And then the resolve to win kicked in.

Full-throttle.

When Kaito's lips finally met her's, she winced, but refused to pull back.

In order to gain triumph in the Pocky Game, one must not surrender. In order to lose, one must chicken out and break the connection.

Droite brought herself closer to him, pressing her own mouth against his with equal force. His eyes widened a little, then narrowed once more.

Then the sequence seemed to change.

Kaito became gentler, in a way that didn't dismiss his dominance over the situation. He showed absolutely no sign of giving in, but that didn't discourage the female who owned the arm he was grasping softly.

Their kiss deepened, and Droite allowed herself to fall to a more submissive standard. The Pocky was gone now, only the flavor of chocolate and sugary cookie remaining. Her heart fluttered, which was somewhat alarming, but rather engaging. Her eyes had slipped shut at one point, enjoying the feeling of the man she secretly loved embracing her.

She had wanted this...for so long.

And experiencing it now was pure bliss. The way Kaito caressed his lips against her's expertly, even if he was the inexperienced type of person; which puzzled her somewhat. That was at the back of her mind, however, as Droite felt a hand slide to her hip and rest there. Taking that as an invitation, she lifted her fist to hold the fabric of his shirt just below his shoulder blades. And for a moment, she could feel Kaito - very gently - genuinely smile.

But it all came to an abrupt end when there was a knock on the sliding glass door.

.

.

Droite still tells the story to this day to the baby she rocks in her arms, years into the present. "Papa was a real pushover sometimes...," she murmurs oh so often to the infant she holds to her breast. But said pushover never gets offended. After all, he's always passed out when she isn't, taking turns on catching up on precious sleep. Their child always hiccups in reply.

.

.

As soon as the sound of tapping split the air, Kaito had flown away, practically falling out of his seat. His face was completely red, a sight Droite never thought she'd witness. _Ever_.

"Kaito, Droite~. Haruto and I wanna know I you guys would like t-"

When he finished opening the door, Gauche stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the guy attempting _not_ to fall to the floor and Droite shooting him a weird look.

"Am I...missing something here...?"

Droite jumped inwardly, getting to her feet and trying not to sway. "No, he's just fretting over something stupid again. We'll be right in."

Gauche stared at her for a long, drawn out minute, confused. "...Okay then..." Very slowly, he closed the door again and left the two on the balcony, going to join the little boy back at the TV.

The woman peered over at Kaito and smirked, though not unkindly.

"Don't say it," he muttered, standing as well. "I know, I know, damnit."

He was blushing, but so was she, so once again, she said nothing. Touching a finger to her lips, savoring the sweet taste of cocoa and Kaito, she beamed at him, moving toward the door. "I'm impressed."

He scowled, counting the seconds, waiting for the inevitable.

"But I still won."

.

* * *

_~Finish~_


End file.
